Settled hearts
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: Mai and Andy are married....they even have a son....... but is the married life what its all cracked up to be about? Andy/Mai
1. Chapter 1

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mommy!" Mai turned around to see her son standing there with something in his hand.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Mai bend down to see what was wrong. He handed her the paper and he looked down.  
  
The paper read...  
  
You're invited to a father-son picnic and we hope you can come and have fun.  
  
Our activities will include a brief meeting with the fathers so we can all get to know each other and other activities like water fights etc....  
  
"I really want to go Mommy" The boy was very much like his father, and had the spirit of fighting, but had the beauty and grace like his mother.  
  
"Sweetie...I don't know what to say" Mai confused. Andy has been gone for quite a while, he said he was going to be back in a few months but it's been a few years. He called a few times to let her know that was going to stay in America a little longer because he didn't finished his business yet. Every time he said he was coming home there would always be a call and with every call the months would slowly go by. Mai didn't know what Andy was doing. He said he'll tell her when he gets back. At this rate he'll never be back Mai thought to her.  
  
"Is daddy ever going to be back?" He said curiously, growing up without a father figure was hard on him, but harder on Mai.  
  
"Sure he is Johnny, he's just finishing up some business with Uncle Terry" Mai ruffled up his hair. "Meanwhile, I'll ask your teacher if I can go in place"  
  
"Thanks mom! You're the best!" He gave his mom and great big hug. Jonathan ran off to his room to play.  
  
Mai smiled as he saw that she could make her son happy, she tried her best to be a dad and a mom to him. When she became a mother and when Andy became a father, she thought that Andy would always be there for her and her son. But its been gone for more than 3 years.  
  
Next morning.....  
  
"Jonathan! I'm going to take you to school today!" Mai screamed up the stairs hoping her sweet son would hear her.  
  
"Ok Mom!" He skipped down the stairs with his backpack on.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mai asked as she gave him a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I'm ready!" Johnny gulped down the orange juice and wiped his mouth on the napkin.  
  
"Ok then lets go" Mai opened the door and motion for her son to go.  
  
At the school, Jonathan excitedly leaded Mai to his classroom. When they got to his classroom all the kids where there playing with stuff animals and some were reading Clifford books. Jonathan went in and was greeted by his friends.  
  
"Hello Are you the teacher of this class?" Mai walked up to the man at the desk and held her hand out.  
  
He looked up and was amazed with what he saw. Even now Mai was a married woman her appearance and clothes never changed. She was still as flaunting and flashes as always. She still catches men's eyes with just one glimpse of her.  
  
"While yes I am" the teacher shuttered and took Mai's hand.  
  
"Hello Mister...." Mai realized she didn't know his name.  
  
"Mr. Drew Robin" He finished her sentence for her.  
  
"Mai Bogard, I'm Jonathan's mother, I'm here about the father and son outing, and I was just wondering if I can go" Mai smiled as she hope that he would accept her exceptions.  
  
"Oh I see...no father?" Drew raised his hopes.  
  
"It's not like that...ummmm...it's hard to explain" Mai stumbled over the right words to say.  
  
"Say no more... I know what you're going through... I myself am single" Dave smiled.  
  
"Oh no...I don't mean that...don't take me for a..." Mai try to explain that she wasn't single it's just that Andy wasn't here.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miss. Mai Bogard, Well I have to get back to teaching these little angels and I will be forward to seeing you at the outing" Drew took her hand and kissed it and went back into the room.  
  
Mai stood there overwhelm and guilty, she knew she should have told her that she was married. But it's been so long since a man has been so forward with her. She loved Andy with all her heart, but he wasn't here to take her heart. "No Mai you love Andy and that's that!" Mai walked back to her car. Before she went home she went to the mall to do a little shopping and went to do some groceries.  
  
As she got home she saw another car parked in her driveway. She didn't pay much attention to it. She got out of the car and heard some whistlers from other men around the neighborhood as usual. She ignored then and went into the house.  
  
"Joe!" She was surprised to see him there sitting on her doorstep.  
  
"Mai!" He stood up and they both greeted each other with a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mai asked Joe.  
  
"Just seeing what your up too" Joe smiled and waited for Mai to open the door.  
  
"I'm great, how are you?" Mai did open the door and welcome Joe in.  
  
"I'm good too" Joe was very impressed with what he saw. "Nice place you got"  
  
"Thanks" Mai putting all her stuff down on the nearest couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Look what I'm really here is to give you a message from Andy" Joe made himself at home on the couch.  
  
"How come he didn't just call?" Mai came out with some tea.  
  
"Because this message requires a massager" Joe took a slip of his tea.  
  
"Ok...Are you going to tell me or wait until I grow wrinkles first?" Mai snickered.  
  
Joe laughed a bit. "Andy wants Jonathan to come to America and stay with him... Andy was hopping he can train him a little bit... he got it all figure out... there's a school that's perfect for him too!" Joe thought that this would be happy news.  
  
"So Andy is planning on staying in America?" Mai looked down at her tea.  
  
Joe completely forgot about Mai and her feelings. "Ummmm...Mai I really don't know... Andy thought it would be nice to see his son again" Joe thought he had saved the conversation  
  
"What about his wife? Does he not want to see his wife again?" Mai said sadly and slowly.  
  
Once again Joe didn't know what to say. "Mai..."  
  
"Jonathan will be back anything soon...you can ask him when he gets back... but if he leaves he'll probably leave next week" Mai wouldn't let Joe finished his sentence. "I'll get some more tea" Mai stood up and took the tray with the tea and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Joe heard keys rattling at the door, he wondered if that was Johnny coming home how. Indeed he was right, but Johnny didn't come home alone.  
  
"Mommy! I'm home! Mr. Robin wanted to talk to you too so he's here too!" Johnny yelled but was surprised when he saw Joe sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'll be out in just a minute honey!" Mai yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Uncle Joe!" Johnny leaped onto Joe.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Joe was happy to see him  
  
"Someone wanted to see me?" Mai walked out and saw that her son and Joe were playing around and catching up on old times.  
  
"Hi, it's me again" Drew scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Hello" Mai smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to give you these" Drew handed sheets of paper to Mai. "There the information about the outing, I talked to the other teachers and parents and they have no objection to the idea you have propose"  
  
"That's great!" Mai jumped with joy.  
  
"Well I should probably go now, I see you have company, so I'll see you this weekend?" Drew showed himself out  
  
"Right, this weekend, Have a nice day Drew" Mai smiled  
  
"You too Mai" Drew closed the door behind him.  
  
"So Johnny boy, you're daddy asked me to come here and pick you up and go to America!" Mai heard Joe say to Jonathan.  
  
"Really! What about mommy?" Jonathan was the kind of kid who hates to leave their mothers or fathers.  
  
Joe was dumbfounded again. Mai broke in "Mommy has too much stuff to do here, honey. I have to stay here" Mai walked up to Johnny and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"I don't want to leave Mommy" Johnny said to Joe. He was still sitting on his lap.  
  
"I can ask you're daddy and then mommy can join us in a few days" Joe made a promise he knew he couldn't keep.  
  
"Really? Mommy can I go?" he turned to Mai  
  
"Of course you can sweetheart" Feeling a sense of depression but she'll do whatever that makes her son happy.  
  
"Yay!" Johnny yelled.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury of any of this character. Johnny is the only character that I made up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the father-son outing Johnny packed all his things and got ready to go to America. He took along a picture of his mommy with him. He never wanted to forget her; it was a picture from the father-son outing. The picture was with him, Mai and his teacher Drew. They look like a real family and John somewhat felt happy about that, they all look very happy in the picture.  
  
"Were here!" Joe stopped the car in front of a building.  
  
Johnny looked out of the car window and got scared.  
  
"Want to go see your daddy Johnny?" Joe asked as he opened the passenger side door. Johnny nodded slightly, he missed his mom but he anxiously wanted to see his dad. Joe leaded Johnny into the building and there he was Andy standing there waiting to see his son again.  
  
"Johnny boy! My have you grown!" Andy walked over to Johnny and bended down and gave him a hug.  
  
"Father" Johnny whispered.  
  
"Come On I'll take you back to your house in America" Andy patted him on the back and smiled.  
  
Johnny managed to put a smile on his face. Before he was excited about coming here and being with his father, but being here without his mommy made his felt weird and uncompleted.  
  
"So Johnny tell me about yourself... it's been quite a while since we seen each other" Andy taking apart his dinner.  
  
"Father... do you love me and mommy?" Johnny asked as he munched on his fries.  
  
"Of course I love you Johnny! Don't be silly!" Andy was shocked that his son can ask a thing.  
  
"What about mommy?" Johnny held the picture with him, Mai, and Drew on his lap where Andy couldn't see it  
  
"I love her too" Andy put his utensils down and started to analyze his son expressions.  
  
"If you love us, then how come you left us for so long?" Johnny looked at his father.  
  
"I had things to do Johnny" Andy softens his voice.  
  
"Ok" Johnny left it at that and picked up his burger and chopped into it. Andy looked at him and smile and picked up his knife and fork and starting working on his dinner.  
  
After they finished their dinner, they went out for ice cream and back to a beautiful house. When Johnny got out of the car, he stood in front of the house just admiring it. After a while he went in and found his new room filled with toys and games.  
  
"Thank you father!" Johnny dropped his backpack and ran into the room checking out all the games and toys.  
  
"Glad you like it buddy" Andy smiled as he saw his son happy. He picked up his backpack and a picture flew out. He picked it up thinking it was nothing and when he flipped it over he was shocked. He stood still and just stared at the picture, he couldn't get it. He looked at the picture, he looked at Mai. She looked beautiful than ever and also happier than ever. The man standing next to her was the real reason the picture bothered him.  
  
"Hey buddy, who's this?" Andy pointed out the strange man in the picture.  
  
Johnny stopped what he was doing and he saw that his father holding the picture that reminded him of his mommy. "Oh that's mommy, can't you recognize her? Come on father come and play with me!" Johnny dragged Andy to play the game he had brought for him.  
  
Soon Johnny was tried and sleepy from all the playing and running around he was doing. Andy carried him up and onto his bed and settled him. Andy covered him up and he kissed him on the forehead. He saw the picture again next to Johnny's backpack, but he decided to ignore it and he went back to his room to get some rest.  
  
'Who was that man in the picture? They looked like they were a happy family, but that can't be because I am the dad of Johnny' Andy's mind wandered all over the universe the whole night. Andy barley got any sleep and when he woke up, he went to check on Johnny. He opened the door and saw that he was still sleeping. He quietly creped up to the bed and saw that Johnny was hugging the picture.  
  
"Hey champ, time to wake up" Andy shook him lightly. Johnny slowly opened his eyes and saw his father beside him.  
  
"Good morning father"  
  
"Good morning Son, While don't you get ready today the day I want to share something with you" Andy brushed his face.  
  
"Ok" Johnny hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
After breakfast Andy took Johnny to the backyard where it wasn't just a regular backyard. It was huge and it was filled with flowers, rocks and trees.  
  
"This is where I train, and I want to train you my son to be a fighter like just me" This was the whole reason why he wanted his son in America.  
  
"I am a fighter just like mommy" Johnny said. He wasn't going to let Mommy go in his heart or his father's heart.  
  
"Oh... She taught you?" Andy wondered why Mai would teach their son how to fight.  
  
Johnny nodded. "Mommy was attacked a few years back, the man was very strong, mommy tried her hardest to protect me, but the man who attacked us had incredible powers. Lucky for us a strange man came and saved us and mommy took it as a warning so she trained harder to protect us both. I wanted to learn too and Mommy was willing to teach me." Johnny took a trip down memory lane.  
  
"You two were attacked?!" Andy heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. His wife was attack and he wasn't there to protect her, what if that man hadn't saved her, she could have been killed! Andy shook the thoughts out of his head and just praised that they were okay.  
  
"Yeah but were all okay now, I'm the strongest kid in the 4th grade!" Johnny proudly said.  
  
"Ok let's see what you got" Andy crossed his arms and looked at the course he set up for himself, but now he wanted to see how much Mai has taught him.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	3. Chapter 3

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3  
"Wow that was very good Son" Andy grabbed two ice cold water bottles off the tray that the servant was holding. Andy and Johnny had just finished training in the monster backyard that Andy had build for himself.  
  
Andy and his son have been together in America for couple of weeks already. Jonathan missed his mother very badly, everyday he would call her in the middle of the night to say goodnight and that he loves her. He didn't want his mother to forget about him.  
  
"Father, what do you do in America that keeps you away from Japan?" Jonathan finally asked as he seen nothing worth while in America to keep him away from Mother.  
  
"Son, I own a dojo here" Andy took a slip of his water and twisted the cap back on.  
  
"You're teaching American Shiranui Style Fighting?" Johnny asked curiously.  
  
"I guess you can say that, but its not Shiranui Style fighting, it's my own which is somewhat similar." Andy leaded Johnny into the house to get some lunch.  
  
"Can I come to one of the classes you teach? Dad?" Johnny looked up with his secret weapon puppy eyes.  
  
Andy was so happy. "Of course!" Andy snapped his fingers and a servant came out and answered Andy.  
  
"So what do you want for lunch buddy?" Andy looked at Johnny and smiled.  
  
In Japan...  
  
"Thank you once again for taking me here Drew" Mai bowed slightly to show a sign of respect and appreciation.  
  
"Hey! Anytime, I just wish you told me where you're going" Drew turned a light color of pink.  
  
"It's my own business" Mai smiled  
  
"Hey I understand, so are you coming back?" Drew seeking a positive answer  
  
"Yes" Mai knew what he was thinking, but he did care about her more than Andy did.  
  
"Oh hey, when is Jonathan coming back? Miss that little strong devil" Drew tried to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
"I hope I'll find that out soon myself" Mai picked up her carry-on. "Thank you Drew very much, I have to go now" Mai turned around and left.  
  
Johnny had called every night telling her that he wished that she was there. Mai is going to make that wish come true and she also wanted to see Andy again. Mai walked through tunnels to her plane. She took her seat next to the window; she picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
In Andy's Class...  
  
"Hello ladies" Andy walked in with his son following behind him.  
  
"Good Morning Master Bogard" All the students, which were all female for some reason, fell into their places as straighten up.  
  
"Ok, how about some warm up exercise before we get started today?" Andy put his bags down.  
  
"Yes Master" They all chanted.  
  
"Father, why are all your students girls?" Johnny tugged on Andy's shirt.  
  
"I guess in America, American girls want to know how to defend themselves more than boys do" Andy made up an excuse, but he never really knew himself.  
  
"Ok" Jonathan went back to watching. As the class continues, he noticed all the girls were more interested in his father than in learning new movements. He saw girls going up to him and touching his arms and laughing at almost everything that he said when it's not meant to be funny. He wondered if his father was staying for the dojo or the students in the dojo.  
  
After class they went home, and Jonathan felt something different in the atmosphere. He brushed it off thinking that the servants use a new kind of cleaning thing.  
  
"Master Bogard, Sorry to disturbed you but a visitor came today. I told her you were probably at the dojo with your son" the servant said as he walked up to Andy.  
  
"Her?" Andy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Master, Should I send her to you if she comes back?" the servant smiled at Jonathan and winked at him. It was code for that he put ice cream in his room's refrigerator.  
  
"Yes" Andy thought who could be looking for him. "Can you describe her for me?" Jonathan smiled and mouthed thank you to the servant.  
  
"She was fairly tall, very beautiful if I might say so myself, she was slender and her style of clothes was unspeakable" the servant seemed to be daydreaming about her.  
  
"I don't have a clue who that is" Andy thought to himself but he didn't know anyone by such a description. Jonathan knew who it was immediately, but he didn't want to say anything just in case father had anything to hide.  
  
"I'm hungry, is dinner ready yet?" Jonathan interrupted as everyone heard his stomach rumbled.  
  
Everyone laughed, and the servant said that they had just finished making dinner. They went into the dinning hall and sat down. As they were eating dinner, they heard a doorbell ran. The servants went to go get it, Andy ignored it as usual. After a few minutes, Andy wondered what was going on as all his servants has disappeared. He walked out into the main entrance and saw a crowd.  
  
"What's going on here?" Andy demanded to know. The servants stepped aside and showed the person who they were crowding around. Andy was in shocked; he didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that she was really here, in his house right at this moment.  
  
"Andy..." Mai smiled.  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	4. Chapter 4

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mommy!" Jonathan yelled breaking the silent between his parents, as he came running to his mother that he missed so much.  
  
"Honey" Mai's heart skipped a beat as she saw her son again. Mai bend down to catch Johnny's hug as he ran towards her.  
  
"Mai...I can't believe you're here" Andy still a little shaky from what just happen. He looked at his son and how happy he looked. Andy was also happy to see Mai again, she looked more beautiful than ever, her eyes, her features, and her body hasn't changed a bit he thought.  
  
"Better believe it! I'm here!" Mai said cheerfully and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Hey... Johnny can you leave me and your mother to talk in private?" Andy shyly asked.  
  
"Sure Father...Mommy, are you going to stay for a while?" Jonathan asked one last question.  
  
"Of course" Mai brushed a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"Yay! See you later Mommy" he gave her one last hug and ran upstairs.  
  
"You got a very nice place here Andy" Mai said after she watched Johnny run upstairs. She stood up and looked around the big beautiful house.  
  
"Thank you". Andy didn't take his eyes off of Mai  
  
"Don't worry Andy, I found myself a nice hotel to stay at, and I just here to see my son and give him something" Mai walked to Andy where he was still dumb struck.  
  
"Mai... You look beautiful" Andy finally managed to say.  
  
"Thanks Andy" Mai looked at Andy with sweet caring eyes.  
  
"Mai...stay here tonight" Andy cupped her cheek and leaned closer.  
  
"Andy" Mai pushed his arm away and directed her view to another direction.  
  
"Mai! What happen?" Andy's eyes caught noticed of a scar on Mai's back near the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, I was just clumsy" Mai quickly covered it up.  
  
"Was it the man who attacked you and Jonathan?" Andy wasn't going to let this go. His wife was hurt in the battle and he wasn't there to do anything about it.  
  
"How did you.....Jonathan told you all about it didn't he?" Mai answering her own question.  
  
"Not everything" Andy put his hands on Mai's shoulder and led her body closer to his.  
  
"Andy... Why did you leave me?" Mai finally asked.  
  
"Mai............ you know I didn't leave you... I called you every now and then to tell you" Andy was shocked but he knew he had it coming.  
  
"Then you like just America better than Japan?" Mai put her head down.  
  
"Don't take it like that Mai... I was going to come back to Japan soon as I finish my business" Andy tipped her head up so they were face to face.  
  
"What business do you have in America that you can't do it Japan?" Mai looked into Andy's memorable eyes.  
  
"Mai... just trust me ok?" Andy leaned in to kiss her. They were inches away before Mai pulled away.  
  
"I have to go Andy" Mai turned around and started waking.  
  
"Why do you insist on treating me like a friend when I'm your husband" Andy grabbed Mai's arm before she got too far of a distance for him to reach.  
  
"I have to check into my hotel before it gets to dark" Mai made an excuse.  
  
"You can stay here with me while you're in America" Andy made a hand motion for the servants to take Mai's luggage upstairs to his room. Mai turned her head to see the servants following his silent instructions.  
  
"I don't want to bother you" Mai turned back to face Andy which was now holding by her shoulders.  
  
"Once again Mai... I'm your husband...not your friend... I'm not someone you can run away from...I'm always going to be here for you through happy and tough times" Andy was hurt that his own wife was saying this, even though she had every reason and right to say all these things.  
  
"Yah... you're just not here for the lonely times" A drop formed in Mai's eye.  
  
"Mai...how long are you going to stay in America?" Andy changed the subject. He was going to prove to Mai that he will be there for her the days she's in America.  
  
"A week or so?" Mai not very sure about that herself.  
  
"Ok, then we got plenty of time to talk" Andy wrapped his arms around her. It's been so long since he had her around his arms and close to his body. He missed her so much, but he never showed it, even when they were dating he never really truly express his feelings to her.  
  
"Ok, I am tried, and I reek of combination perfume" Mai showed a grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here Mai" Andy once again moved closer and his hand slid up to Mai's neck. Their heads tilted and their eyes slowly closed, Andy held her tighter and closer, their lips pressed. Signs and feelings drowned Andy's body, he felt warm and good inside. Andy hugged Mai tighter and Mai accepted his closeness by letting her hands find their way around Andy's muscular waist. Mai finally pull apart and let Andy have confusion in his eyes.  
  
"I... Andy...I missed you so much" Mai finally admitted what she didn't want to. Mai tighten her hold around Andy's waist, Mai laid her head on Andy's chest and savor the moment.  
  
"I missed you too Mai" Andy whispered into Mai's ear.  
  
One of the servants interrupted by imitation a cough. "Master Bogard you have another visitor"  
  
"You mean she was that the visitor that came this morning?" Andy looked up with Mai still attached to him.  
  
"Oh she was the woman who came by today, but you have a new visitor now" Mai let go of Andy and turned around.  
  
"Ok show Mistress Mai to my room please" Andy smiled at Mai and refusing let go of her.  
  
"Yes Master Bogard at your command" the servant bowed and Mai followed the servant up the stairs.  
  
"Andy!" a bouncy girl came running at Andy. As Mai heard this she stopped at the top of the stairs where Andy wouldn't see her, but she can see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Andy asked immediately as he backed away.  
  
"Mistress?" the servant confused at why she had stopped, but understood when he saw what she saw.  
  
"Andy! I was just wondering if you train me... personally... like one on one?" the girl asked  
  
"You didn't have to come to my house to ask me that" Andy stepped back as the girl got closer and closer.  
  
"Well my phone wasn't working" everyone that heard that knew it was a lie.  
  
"Look... I don't do private training... but if really want to I can find you another personal trainer that will suit you better" Andy got scared  
  
"Andy! I want you!" this girl's persistence was like Mai's. She grabbed onto the Andy's arm. Mai moved a bit, but caught herself before doing anything stupid. The servant caught this and he decided to do something about it.  
  
"Master Bogard.......I'm sorry to interrupt you" the servant came down the stairs."Mistress Mai wants to know if you two are going to sleep in the same room" the servant came up with the stupidest question ever.  
  
Andy knew what he was doing and he was thankful for it. "Yes... Tell her I will be up in a minute"  
  
"Mistress Mai?" the girl thought that Andy didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have someone waiting for me. My servants will show you the way out, I'll see you next week in class" Andy smiled as like nothing just happen and he started towards the stairs.  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	5. Chapter 5

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Andy rolled over in bed and his arm automatically went over to the other side of the bed. To his surprise he found nothing there, it's been about 4 days since Mai had stay in America and Andy had gotten use to someone next to him. The empty space cause his brain to notice something wrong and Andy woke up not knowing why. He looked around and knew why he just woke up all a sudden. Mai was missing, so Andy climbed out of bed and began his search.  
  
"Have you seen Mistress Mai anywhere" Andy asked as he came down the stairs and saw a servant dusting the statues.  
  
"I saw her with your son in the dinning hall" the servant bowed as he answered Andy.  
  
"Thank you" Andy started for the dinning hall. When Andy opened the door, sure enough there were Mai and Jonathan sitting there eating and talking about something.  
  
"Father!" Jonathan turned around and saw her half awaken father.  
  
"Son" Andy smiled. "Mai" Andy went over to a seat next to Mai. "How come you didn't wake me up to come down with you?" He asked  
  
"Didn't want to disturb you" She took her fork with a piece of egg on it and gracefully lay it in her mouth.  
  
"Father, will you come back to Japan so I can show you to all my friends that you are stronger than all of their fathers" Jonathan asked  
  
Andy laughed. "Why can't I show your friends in America?"  
  
Johnny's hopes let up a bit, but he didn't show it. "Because I already argue with all the kids at school already in Japan" Johnny wanted both his mother and father to be in Japan and happy about it. He knew his mother missed Japan deeply, but his father was a totally different story.  
  
"Well when you argue with all the little kids in your school in American, I will gladly show up then" Andy smiled thinking he did something good.  
  
"Ok father" said in a happy voice, but inside his heart was really sorrow.  
  
"What do you guys want to do today? Since all of you have it off and it's really rare that everyone is here" Andy was so happy that they were a family again.  
  
"I would like to see some sites... nice to get out of the house for a little while" Mai never left the house once after she came in.  
  
"I would to!" Jonathan agreed.  
  
"Ok then exploring it is!" Andy couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
  
After everyone got ready, they all got into the limousine and the driver drove them to different exciting places. When Mai would get out of the car men would holler and shout at her. Andy did his best restraining himself from going over there and punching their lights out. Mai was such a popular sight that she even got some model agency's attention. She got offer couple of jobs as a runway model...an actress...even for a model for a bunny with a bowtie magazine.  
  
"America is quite a country...I see why you came here" Mai said as everyone was in the car and tried, all wanted to go home and rest.  
  
"I'm hungry" Johnny's stomach growled tremendously loud.  
  
Andy and Mai laughed at their son's expense. "Ok I'll take all of you out for dinner" Andy put his arm around Mai and ruffled up his son's hair.  
  
At the restaurant Mai got stares and whispers from the customers and the servers. Mai was use to it, she knew the way she dress and the way she carried herself got her attention, that why she did it. The dinner was excellent and the desert was even better according to Jonathan. After dinner Andy, Mai and Jonathan went back to the house to calm down from all the excitement the day had given them.  
  
"Master Bogard, there are a group of female in the waiting hall" the servant informed Andy was he walked through the door.  
  
Andy thanked him and went into the dinning hall, Mai was following him of course, but he did not care. Jonathan ran upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
"Master Bogard!" A group of Andy's students chanted as they notice him coming in with a woman behind him.  
  
"Students... What may this pleasure be?" Andy said calm and stern.  
  
"Who's she?" A girl pointed a Mai.  
  
"She's my..." Andy was a bit confused on what to say.  
  
"Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School in Japan" Mai caught his spilt second pause, and she held her right hand for the girl to shake. Andy with shocked looked at Mai, he was also deeply hurt, but he didn't say anything just yet.  
  
The girl took her hand and smiled. "You're a fighter too?"  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"Cool!" Another girl shouted.  
  
They all talked for a while, some even went home really quick to get their cameras to take a picture with her. No one notice except for Mai that Andy had left and gone upstairs. By the time that the old grandfather clock had struck 10 the last person had left and Mai began her debated to whenever to go upstairs to Andy or not. Finally deciding that she would have to go upstairs anyway she started the first step.  
  
When she reached the room, she peered in to see Andy sitting on the bed concentrating. Mai walked in and Andy's head looked up. Mai slowly walked to where Andy was sitting and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Mai........ can I see your left hand?" Andy had a serious face on.  
  
Mai slowly showed her left hand to Andy. He looked at it, and he hadn't expected it, but there it was the wedding ring was still on her hand.  
  
"Now... Andy show me your" Mai knew that he didn't have it, because she noticed it already. When Andy did show her, Mai was right he didn't have it. "Did you lose it somewhere or did you just take it off?"  
  
Andy walked over to a drawn next to his side of the bed and pulled out a little velvet bag. "Mai...Shiranui...I...why?" Andy's heart begged to find out.  
  
"You'll see I'm just trying to help you" Mai was still in the same spot that she had been for the last 5 minutes. "So do you imply to everyone that you're not married or just your students?" Mai asked.  
  
"Mai... we were so happy this week... we were actually a real family spending time together...Mai why did you.........." Andy was cut off when Mai kissed him. The kiss felt good as always, and Andy's problems seem to all disappear.  
  
Andy backed up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He bended down and was sitting on the bed with Mai in his arms and on his lips. Mai pushed him back till he was lying on the bed. Andy closed his eyes after he got himself comfortable on the bed. Mai looked like was doing a push up with Andy beneath her. Andy snaked his hands around Mai's slim waist and he closed his eyes.  
  
Andy woke up and he saw the clock next to his bed showed 9:07 am. He turned around still sleepy when he noticed that Mai wasn't there again. He remembered yesterday night...  
  
"I have to go talk to Jonathan" Mai said as she got off of Andy and left the room. Andy couldn't believe it; Mai was just teasing him all along. But he remembered her coming back into the room and getting into bed later around 11 pm. He remembered waiting for her till she came back, so he though that she just might have gone to breakfast again without him.  
  
When he went downstairs and into the dinning hall, he only found his son eating his breakfast.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" Andy asked his son.  
  
Jonathan looked up and put his head down immediately. "She went out"  
  
"When is she going to be back?" Andy got into a chair and motion for the servants to fix him something.  
  
"She went back to Japan father" Jonathan softly said.  
  
"What? How come she didn't tell me?" Andy raised his voice.  
  
"She said she left you something in your drawn" Andy knew exactly which drawn he was talking about.  
  
Andy ran upstairs and into his room. He opened his drawn and there it was an envelope. He pulled it out and read it.  
  
"Dear Andy,  
  
I want to thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay in your beautiful house while I was in America. I appreciate that you took the time to show around America too. Probably by the time you read this, I will be on my plane and off to my home where I belong. Andy...I just want to say that it was very nice seeing you again. I hope you feel the same away about the time we share together. Please take good care of Jonathan for me... maybe...somehow...you'll be able to pull yourself out of America and you'll come back to me in Japan...But until that time I will wait for you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mai Shiranui -  
  
Andy flipped the page over.  
  
Bogard =)"  
  
Andy sighed and a tear ran down his cheek.  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	6. Chapter 6

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A week later when Andy finally got his first night of sleep he was awakening by a call.  
  
"Hello?" Andy sounding very annoyed  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bogard to bother you at so late of an hour" A concerned man's voice said over the phone.  
  
"It's 4 am! What is this all about?" Andy looked at his clock beside his bed.  
  
"We just found a female body; we identify her as Mai Shiranui Bogard, Is she a relatives or someway connect to you?"  
  
"Yes she is my wife, what happen? Is anything wrong with her?" Andy was now wide awake and panting.  
  
"She was found almost half dead, she is suffering from a large blow to the stomach, and a few major buries to the head and her legs. It was not likely this happen on an accident, it was someone or something that did this to a strong woman like her" The doctor's words were like the Bible to Andy. He absorbed every single word.  
  
"Is she still alive? Where is she?" Andy wanted to see his wife; he didn't want her to die.  
  
"We just operated on her and only time can tell if she will be good health. But no one had ever survived an attack like this, but no one had ever lived this long after an attack like this, there is no telling what the out come of her will be. Now we know your in America Mr. Bogard, but we just wanted to inform you and to our records Jonathan Bogard who is there with you." The doctor told Andy everything.  
  
"I will be there as soon as possible Doctor, Please keep her alive till I get there" Andy got out of bed and started throwing anything and everything in a suitcase.  
  
"I don't have any guarantees Mr. Bogard, but we will do the best we can" With that the doctor hung up and Andy went to wake Johnny up.  
  
"Son! Your mother has been attack and badly wounded! Were going to Japan now! Get all your stuff ready!" Andy woke Jonathan up as he was rushing about mad around the house.  
  
When Andy and Jonathan were ready they woke up their driver and immediately told him to drive them to the airport. He did as he was told; as they got to the airport they took the first flight they can get on to Japan. When they got to the hospital they were out of energy, but they weren't out of love to find Mai.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Mai Shiranui Bogard! She's my wife and I got informed that she is in terrible condition." Andy words sped up with every passing moment.  
  
"You must be Mr. Bogard! I'm so sorry; your wife is in ICU Room 7" The nurse at the counter calmly said.  
  
"Thank You" As Andy and Jonathan rushed off the see Mai. They ran down through hallways after hallways, stairs after stairs, and they finally got to the ICU Room 7 where Mai was.  
  
"Mr. Bogard I presume?" The doctor asked as he saw the mad man rushed down the corners of the hospital.  
  
"Yes, is she alright?" Andy wanted to see Mai.  
  
"My Mommy! Who did this to her!!" Jonathan wanted to kick some butt.  
  
"I have no idea, and her condition....she is holding up better that anyone else who have had this condition before."  
  
"Can we see her?" All Andy can think about was Mai and how much pain she was in.  
  
"Yes, she still has a little bit of conscience left, but I don't know how much that will last" The doctor opened the door for them to walk in.  
  
"Mai......" It hurt Andy to see Mai lying there with everything hooked up to her.  
  
"Andy....." Mai felt his gentle touch on her face.  
  
"Mommy!" Jonathan hated to see the one he loved and the person who gave him life in a hospital.  
  
"Johnny" Mai tried to smile.  
  
"Mai......I'm so sorry....... I could have prevented this if I only stay with you" Andy held her hand.  
  
"No.......America is where you were born......Japan is my place......You followed your heart Andy" Mai's breathe increased with every word.  
  
"If I had followed my heart it would have lead to you" Andy eye's started watering up.  
  
"Andy.......Johnny.......I love you both very much.......and......."  
  
"Don't say that Mai.................................. your going to live I know you are!" Andy wouldn't those thoughts go into Mai's head.  
  
"Johnny...Can you let Mommy talk to Daddy for a little while?" Mai looked at Johnny.  
  
"Sure Mom, Anything you say" Jonathan got up and left the room, he closed the door behind as he walked out and sat in a near by chair.  
  
"Andy....Promise me you'll take good care of him"  
  
"Mai Don't say this stuff, your going to live, and when your all better I promise I'll make everything right, were going to be a family again I promise" Andy kissed Mai's hand.  
  
"Promise me Andy......Promise me that you're going to protect him!"  
  
"Mai...please don't even think about this"  
  
"Please Andy Promise me......"  
  
"Ok Mai......I promise.......But don't you dare die on me...."  
  
"Ok" Mai nodded her head and went unconscious.  
  
"Mai.......I will find the person who did this to you........and I swear I will make them pay for what they done to you" Andy weep.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	7. Chapter 7

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A herd of doctors rushed into Mai's room shoving Andy out of the way.  
  
"Mr. Bogard, Please wait outside" A nurse pushed him out as he took one last look of his wife.  
"Son" Andy walked out and saw his son on the floor with waters about to flood the hospital.  
  
"Father....Mommy....is she going to be alright?" Johnny jumped up and hugged his father.  
  
"I don't know son.... I don't know"  
A Few Hours Later....  
  
A doctor walked out of Mai's room and took off his gloves and called out. "Mr. Bogard?"  
  
"Yes" Andy stood up from his seat.  
  
"Your wife is fine.... she just needs a lot of sleep and some fluids in her body" The doctor explained.  
  
"Can I stay with her?" Johnny spoke out loud.  
  
"Of course you can" The doctor bended down and smiled at Johnny.  
  
"Can I see her now?" Johnny continues his assaults of questions.  
  
"In a minute... after everything has been cleared" The doctor patted his head.  
  
"Can you tell me when I can go in?" Johnny asked another.  
  
"Of course" The doctor smiled as he stood up and looked at Andy. "Mr. Bogard"  
  
"Yes doctor?" Andy looked up from his trance of the ground.  
  
The doctor pointed his hand down the hall and suggested that he wanted to have a private conversation. Andy followed his instructions leaving Jonathan waiting to get into his mother's room.  
  
"We concluded that whatever attacked your wife isn't completely finished" The doctor said in a low mono tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andy peaked up.  
  
"When one of our nurses who were off duty was walking home, she said she saw a man still by her side either helping her or attacking her. When she went running up to the wounded woman the man fled for the fear of being accuse of hurting her or the fear of being caught hurting her" The doctor continued with his theory.  
  
"Where was she found?" Andy anticipated.  
  
"In a dark ally of the corner......' The doctor ruffed some papers then continued his sentences ' Holly Ave"  
  
"Holly Ave? Why does it sound so familiar?" Andy thought to himself.  
  
"Mr. Bogard.... I just want to warn you that whatever went after your wife may come back.... I'm hoping our hospital can protect her while she's here.... but when she's out and healthy again......." The doctor didn't dare to finish his sentence.  
  
"Thank you doctor, but I will find the person who did this to her and he'll pay with devastatingly" Andy glared with fire in his eyes.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


	8. Chapter 8

Settled Hearts by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Andy took one last look at his wife on the hospital bed. His eyes grew more with fire and his hatred for her attacker rise to the level of indescribable words.  
  
"Johnny" Andy looked at his son.  
  
"Yes Father?" he replied.  
  
"Look after your mother for me" Andy patted him on the head.  
  
"With my life" Johnny responded.  
  
Andy walked out of the hospital with clutched fists, he waved for a taxi.  
  
"Holly Ave Please" He said when he was barley in the taxi. The taxi took off to his destination. As the ride to his place of fire, thousands images was portrayed in his head of Mai screaming and yelling. Screaming and yelling out for him to help, but he wasn't there to save her. He punched the chair in front of him with great power.  
  
"Hey! Buddy, calm down" The taxi driver spoke.  
  
"Sorry" Andy mumbled.  
  
The taxi slowed down to a crawl, then a stop. "That'll be ten ninety"  
  
Andy handed him the money and got out of the car. He was now in Holly Ave, he turned the corner to see a dark alley.  
  
'Why would Mai be even here?' Andy asked himself.  
  
Then something caught his eye, a shimmer in the dark alley, probably caused by the street light. He walked towards it and found something interesting to him.  
  
'Its Mai wedding band' Andy picked it up.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" A door opened that Andy hadn't noticed.  
  
"My wife was attacked here, I'm looking for evidence" Andy responded quickly.  
  
"You're wife?" The person said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, you wouldn't have any information would you?" Andy glared.  
  
"I heard a lot of noise late last night" The man stepped out completely from his door and approached Andy.  
  
"And you didn't come out to see what was going on?" Andy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I assume it was a fight, and since there are so many fights around his neighborhood, you don't want to get involved or I might lose my life for a stranger" He explained.  
  
"I see" Andy turned back hoping he can catch anything else.  
  
"Sorry to hear about your wife sir" He said.  
  
"Can you possibly tell me anything else?" Andy pleaded.  
  
"Well, I did hear a woman's voice saying a name......um....... I think it was....... Andy..........Andy........ Andy Bogard.......... ah that its"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. The only character that is mines and from my own imagination is Johnny. 


End file.
